pcv_pokecuentosvidasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Kangaskhan 1
¡Bienvenido! Hola Kangaskhan 1. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Wiki Poké cuentos y vidas como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Wiki Poké cuentos y vidas" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sarah Manley Kan tenog una idea. hay que hacer concursos musicales =DD, xD, ke nuestros pokemons canten una cancion ke los identifiken =D, solo 5 participantes, y 2 a la final ke te parece? te interrogare pregunta 1:de q se trata este wiki? listo XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![[the master trainer}}]] 02:30 2 oct 2010 (UTC) captura de dragon,respuetas: 1:Dratini mide:1 metro con 80 2:Gible en PT se encuentra:en la cueva extravio 3:Kibago evoluciona a onondo al nivel 38 y a ononokusu al nivel 48 4:Los ojos de monozu son rojos ATT:[[the master trainer}}]] 02:58 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Respuestas Dragon Kibago: Niveles 38 y 48 Dratini: Mide 1,8 m [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'El Shaymin Celestial n_n']] 03:02 2 oct 2010 (UTC) hagamos un trato yo te ayudo con tu wiki,si tu me ayudas en la mia,pro primero dime de q se trata esto[[the master trainer}}]] 03:04 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Respuestas Planta Tsutaaja: Campo y Planta Shi Shijinka: Clorofila y そうしょく [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'El Shaymin Celestial n_n']] 04:01 2 oct 2010 (UTC) otra nueva una nueva wiki bueno que sorpresa kangaskhan espero que agas un buen trabajo respecto con la elite 4 pues si no hay de otra quiero ver si puedo audicionar asi que vere que tipo puedo ser.Piplup831 05:06 2 oct 2010 (UTC) bien creo que no estare en tu wiki por que tengo mucho trabajo ya en wikidex pero te digo que deverias tener algo de control por que ya as echo como 4 wikis que luego las dejas hacer una wiki es responsabilidad y no todo puede ser un juego solo te digo que agas un buen trabajo.Piplup831 05:26 2 oct 2010 (UTC) tsutaaja su grupo de huevo es campo y plantaJA 14:23 2 oct 2010 (UTC) oye kan por que no hacemos una pagina que tenga los sprites de NB y asi no complicarse mucho subiendo imagenes cada 5 segundosJA 15:09 2 oct 2010 (UTC) woola Hise este mapa haber si sirve x3 Archivo:Posiblemente_mapa_de_pokiity12.png [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Toma Kan Archivo:Pikachu_NB.png Esta al nivel 10 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Bulbasaur98 ']][[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'El Shaymin Celestial n_n']] 17:14 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ♥ me recuerdaS?T.A.K jajajja 18:56 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Spam Los miembros de tu wikia,tanto Dark Lion como una tal pokeskitty han hecho spam en mi wiki atrayéndola hacia esta.Quiero que les digas que dejen de hacer spam o avisaré a un helper.--Cirø el machø En Pøkémønpedia 13:02 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Mira sempai... Puede que seas mi Sempai pero la verdad es que yo no soy tan facil de esclavizar como LJL o kity yo doy pelea si encuentras tres personas que le hayan gustado mi novela hare yo mismo y con mis propias manos el remake Cuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 23:07 4 oct 2010 (UTC) seran empoleon, blastoise y gastrodon--Usuario:Meganium1530 Hola kan Hola kan komo te ah ido ace muhco que no hablamos veo que tomaste mi idea de wiki con entrenadores y todo eso ¬¬. Pero bueno amm no se creo que estare aqui un rato viendo como pasarla solo te aviso XD. Saludos: %:.:._»♪Ƶα੮Һo♪«_®.:.:% 20:29 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye Kan Te quería preguntar si podía tener un Zorua Albino?? Plis TwT yo haria el sprite [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 19:27 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Bien Toma: Archivo:Vulpix_NB.png y respondeme la pregunta del Zorua ! ¬¬ [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 03:43 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Dp/Pollo OoO Creo que ya conoces a un amigo de todos ,DP, aqui tengo un informe revelador de una fuente fiable que no nombrare (Hikari kat) donde se revela su verdadera identidad Archivo:DP!_XD.png Pd:no es informacion relevante pero es buena para los chismosos Cuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 17:47 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Eh? nose que carajo tiene que ver lo de cloyster y tentacruel con lo de hacer me burocrata tu sabes que soy la mejor opcion soy el que tiene mas novelas soy el que siempre viene y ademas siempre e estado de tu lado quien mejor que yo y lo de los de agua te digo cloyster Cuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 03:27 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Chat Kan creo que para tener mas exito tambien debemos crear un Chat en Xat.com en caso de que aceptes mi peticio dimelo y yo lo creare Cuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 20:44 11 oct 2010 (UTC) desierto Archivo:Desierto.png que tal e.eJA 00:02 12 oct 2010 (UTC) s si quedo mal estaba hablando con valentina por telefono JA 00:11 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Munchlax-code Mira que el trabajo de ari me deja bastante impresionado asi que si me lo permites quiero dejarla a cargo de la decoracion de la portada ¿Que tal rata embolsillada sempai? Cuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 14:19 12 oct 2010 (UTC) claro sera via msn para que se haga bien--Usuario:Meganium1530 p.d: barbie_catha_amor@hotmail.com por si acaso hi te vienes al xat de la wiki? [[User:ShikiMisaki|'【♛】╚»★«╝Shiki★Misaki╚»★«╝【♛】']][http://es.pokewishes.wikia.com/wiki/Equipo_Zeus Zeus] 15:25 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Hi Te conectas al msn plis? [[User:Munchlax-code|'•°¤*(Mυη¢нℓaχ)*¤°•']]★ρм∂★[[User talk:Munchlax-code|'☜Sησяℓaχ_aNd_¢HaяIzaя∂☞']] 16:11 16 oct 2010 (UTC) kan-sama, hize el mapa de la región, esperoq ue le guste despues de mucho editar, porfin termine el mapa de la región, solo espero a que usted me diga el nombre y los detalles que quiere que cambie del mapa, ya estan ahi los lugares, ciudades y 3 islas, esta muy grande asi que lo puse en pequeño, la mancha rosada en medio de la cadena hollow, (cadena monañosa) es la pradera hannako, un lugar no descubierto y casi imposible de acceder, nisiquiera se puede ver por satelite, solo ahi se pueden conseguir ciertos pokemon. esperoq ue le guste kan-sama keyko thumb Bueno ok y puse a horsea por que evoluciona al final en Kingdra y Kingdra es tipo dragon/agua ok yo creo que si uso a Kingdra seria para la revancha asi que ya cambio a horsea y bueno gracias por la bienvenida [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa']] 17:01 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Kan! he visto que eres el encargado de la zona dragon entonces aqui vienen las respuestas Dratini mide: 1,8 m Gible en PT se consigue en: en la cueva extravio, en la zona secreta Kibago evoluciona en los niveles: 38 a onondo y 48 a ononokusu Monozu tiene ojos color: Son rojos [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa']] 20:07 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola kan Bueno, kan, te queria decir que estoy entrando en esta wiki y que me interesa el campo del diseño grafico, ayudare lo mas que pueda en Proyecto Wikia Region y me interesa crear la region n.n la creare en breve y dime si alguien ya te la mandó y ya la elegiste que lo entendere n.n Hola de nuevo n.n hola de nuevo n.n ya hice la bendita region, le agregue algunos nombres para q elementos fuera de lo q dice el proyecto queden acorde... las ciudades me gustaria que me digas donde ponerlas asi ya las meto y empiezo a hacer las rutas, eso, claro, si te gusta mi mapa n.n está bien grande pero tengo programas para hacerlos en escala :D Te lo paso: Archivo:Region_Wiki.png Y con leyendas: Archivo:Region_Wiki_Legends.png n.n me alegra que te haya gustado n.n le muestro el mapa al Dark Lion y veo q pasa xD Preguntita n.n oye me gustaria que me des permiso para modificar el Proyecto Wikia-Region (claro con inspeccion tuya n.n) porque como estoy haciendo el mapa, las ciudades, los pueblos y todo eso a medida q lo construyo lo voy poniendo al dia :D mapa listo, solo falta poner ciudades extra. Luego lo achico y si queda mal lo hago de nuevo más chico xd ire colocando nuevas ciudades en el proyecto, luego pasate para editar lo q no te guste n.n Archivo:Region_Wiki_CyC.png Algunos Pokes! xD Tipo Planta -Tsutaaja-es de los grupos huevo campo y planta. -Hoppip- en shiny es totalmente verde. -Monmen-evoluciona con piedra solar. -Cacnea- aprende puño drenaje con la MT60 -Shikijika- sus habilidades son Clorofila y Hervíboro. -Tangela- evoluciona en tangrowth -Churine- 548 en la pokedex nacional Tipo Dragón -Dratini-alcanza hasta 1,8 m de longitud. -Gible-en la Cueva Extravío, en la zona secreta. Entra en la ruta 206 desde ciudad Pirita -Kibago- evoluciona en onondo al lvl 38 que evoluciona en ononokusu al lvl 48 -Monozu-Rojos? xD (tirando a embocar =P) Tipo Normal -Rattata- Esfuerzo -Sentret- mide 0,8 metros de altura -Zigzagoon- pesa 17,5 kg -Bidoof- habilidades: simple e ignorante -Minezumi- oteador -Pidgey- Marrón y crema. -HootHoot- evoluciona en noctowl -Mamepato- Pokemon Blanco y Negro -Lickitung- "Cada vez que Lickitung se encuentra con algo que no conoce, le da un lametazo. Es la forma que tiene de memorizar las cosas, por la textura y el sabor. No soporta los sabores ácidos." -Aipom- Aprender doble golpe +1 nivel -Whismur- Aullido -Spinda-Torre Bellsprout, Torre Hojalata, Torre Quemada. Parque Compi: Zona pradera. -Buneary-Rayo Hielo, Puño Mareo y Bote. -Munchlax-Se podria decir q es color verde agua y crema. -Yooterii- aparece en las rutas 1,2 y 3 -Chiraamii- Con piedra dia. Eso es todo :D espero mis pokes xD por lo menos los que haya respondido bien :D Empoleon7 14:35 24 oct 2010 (UTC) yo Cacnea: Aprende puño drenaje con MT60 [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] jaja estoy respondiendo todos los de pregunta :DD me los agrego :P por cierto en la discucion de dark lion está el mapa completo q no sale de la pantalla ;D Empoleon7 15:49 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Kan algunas respuestas tipo normal :3 -Sentret- mide 0,8 metros de altura -Mamepato- Pokemon Blanco y Negro -Aipom- Aprender doble golpe +1 nivel -Buneary-Rayo Hielo, Puño Mareo y Bote. -Yooterii- aparece en las rutas 1,2 y 3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 18:29 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Kan una duda Como puedo pelear contra los Líderes de Gimnasio?? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 20:27 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Osea Como eso de que retas al lider y este decide? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 20:45 24 oct 2010 (UTC) woola kan Puedo Tener mi Tienda de Objetos xD Si? o no? xD Gracias por atender la pregunta [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] emmm puedo mi inicial quiero a charmander porfaaaaaaaaalguien averigua quien soy 01:18 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Kannn!! Quiero un Bulb y ya tengo 2 Medallas :D [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 02:16 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Soy nueva y me gustaria ser amig@ tuya, puedo? Respondeme eh Zaizen 16:41 27 oct 2010 (UTC) ah ok Que lastima Kan y gracias por el bulb [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 18:17 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Respuestas tipo Normal Quiero hacerme un equipo estilo Regie asi que te respondo lo de bidof y starly Bidof:Simple e ignorante Starly: Vs starly o mas simple en el primer capi del manga Dp (atacaron a platina y los dos bobos bufanderos la salvaron) Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 02:53 29 oct 2010 (UTC) woola te vengo a decir que ya inaguramos la guarderia Esta es mi si quieres deja pokemons maximo 2 ahi te responderan tus dudas xD Giovi xD hola soy luisinal no se si me conoces pero en fin bueno no entendi como escoges tu pokemon inicial osea aqui , te lo dan , no? pero quien pues yo quisiera un huevo de ralts y quiero ser coordinador poseacaso te deseo lo mejor para esta wiki porque cada ves que la visito siento paz que es mi palabre favorita EsTOy lOqUiTo lOcO 03:15 30 oct 2010 (UTC) se creativo forever hola soy luisinal no se si me conoces pero en fin bueno no entendi como escoges tu pokemon inicial osea aqui , te lo dan , no? pero quien pues yo quisiera un huevo de ralts y quiero ser coordinador poseacaso te deseo lo mejor para esta wiki porque cada ves que la visito siento paz que es mi palabre favorita EsTOy lOqUiTo lOcO 03:15 30 oct 2010 (UTC) se creativo forever Woola Kan Soy Víctor, me gustaria saber si me das tu reality en PE, de esta manera, haria "Luces, drama, accion!" ''Victor, Taro en Pokémon'''' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 10:26 30 oct 2010 (UTC)' tipo dragon -Kibago- evoluciona en onondo al lvl 38 que evoluciona en ononokusu al lvl 48 kan!!! la rpoxima vez que dark y king me digan simba gay bloquealos o a dark quitale lo de burocrata pq se la pasa jodiendome y me puso en el perfil simba gay que tal que hubiera sido alreves el estaria emputad* y es verdad se la pasan jodiendome J A 00:25 1 nov 2010 (UTC) kan com gano medallas y porque esta borrado el pryecto wikia regionalguien averigua quien soy 00:50 1 nov 2010 (UTC) oye kan dark y yo hablamos y el solo me va a decir yurino no simba gay aunque ni idea pq yurino respuesta quiero a dratini me parece que eran 1,8 metrodalguien averigua quien soy 23:00 1 nov 2010 (UTC) PD: quiero a trutaaja tamb sus grupos huevo son planta, campo Ejem Kan... ...Cuando va a eclosionar el huevo de shaymin? que ataques? a que nivel? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 00:11 2 nov 2010 (UTC) ._.U Bien ahora lo pongo en mi equipo y subira unos niveles por ediciones y que ataques tiene? -.- [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 00:33 2 nov 2010 (UTC) kan quieres aparecer en mi novela??? PD: si dices que si te toca de villano con lion J A 01:18 2 nov 2010 (UTC) sabes le pondre los que aprende por nivel y listo -.- ewe [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 01:49 2 nov 2010 (UTC) oye olas ezto es solo una sugerencia: que tal si hacemos una zona safari en alguna ciudad por ejemplo ciudad nube yo la pudiera hacer tambien quisiera ayudr en el proyecto wikia region . Otra cosa popodriamos hacer inscribciones para los haces de batalla podrian ser 6 no crees .EsTOy lOqUiTo lOcO 03:21 2 nov 2010 (UTC) unas respuestas -shikijika - sus habilidades son clorofila y creo que la otra era ... herbivoro ?'???? EsTOy lOqUiTo lOcO 04:18 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Respuestas Planta son Churine: Numero 548 pokedex nacional Tangela: Evoluciona a Tangrowth Shikijika: Sus habilidades son Clorofila y Herbivoro Cacnea: Aprende Puño Drenaje por MT Tsutaaja: Es del grupo huevo Campo Planta [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ υ¢нιнα']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'мє ∂ι¢єѕ αℓgσ?']] 21:57 2 nov 2010 (UTC) jeje lo siento por la tardanza pero aqui esta Archivo:Medalla_Cascada.png mucha tarea =S--Usuario:Meganium1530 komo me explicas lo de adopcion amigo es que no lo entinedo kan Warrior Fantom 13:49 4 nov 2010 (UTC) woola kan respuestas: Bidoof habilidades: Simple e Ignorante Pidgey: Marrón y crema. HootHoot: Evoluciona en Noctowl Mamepato: Pokemon Blanco y Negro Yooterii: Rutas 1-2-3 [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Ok yo aviso ewe [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 18:09 5 nov 2010 (UTC) :O gracias kan ewe aunque ¿abominacion? ewe--J A 01:46 6 nov 2010 (UTC) KKAANNNN Hola te traigo una respuesta :3 Churine: El numero 548 :3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 21:19 7 nov 2010 (UTC) kan podria hacer el proyecto icon? para los iconos de los juegos como este Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png espero la respuesta [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'El Futachimaru']] 23:57 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Lamento decirte Haz fallado en tu Mision :(, puedes intentarlo denuevo, en las primeras misiones no usaras tu equipo ranger porque son muy debiles aun xD, usa tu ekipo wikia, cuando estes en nivel intermedio usaras el ekipo ranger x3 intenta denuevo! Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Miltank NB.png > Nivel 15 Si lo Deseas ponlo en tu Ekipo de la Wikia pregunta kan yo tengo que crear el articulo de mi gym o eso lo creas tu? aparte cree el proyecto Icon se unen los 2 en un solo proyecto [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'El Futachimaru']] 21:49 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Cosa esta La cosa es esta hay algunos entrenadores con pokemons al 100 asi que pense que ELITE 4 CON NIVEL LIBRE =D que te parece! Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 23:12 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Combee NB.png > Nivel 20 Si lo Deseas ponlo en tu Ekipo de la Wikia. Ademas Haz ganado Archivo:Miel.png. Si quieres ponlo en tu Mochila de la Wikia! Te servira para la zona insecto!. respuestas planta Archivo:Tsutaaja_NB.png: Es de grupo Planta y Campo Warrior Fantom 11:58 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Querido Ranger Haz hecho tu misiones con efectividad!!, te recuerdo que te haz inscrito en la mision especial, Esta mision se borrara el Viernes por lo tanto date prisa!!! Aqui encontraras todo los pasaos para seguir y realizar la misino con exito!!! [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] veras En la isla origen primero tienes que enfrentar a los secuases ewe, pero te lo dejare pasar porke todos tus pokes estan en nivel 100 asi que para ke decirme cual con cual xDDDD. ASi que te lo valdre x3, a ledyba tambien ayudo y subio 6 niveles x3 Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Gloom NB.png > Nivel 20 Lo tendras en tu Ekipo Ranger Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Huevo de Lapras by giovi.png Es tuyo por la recompenza!!!, eclosionara en 740 Ediciones Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Bibarel NB.png> Nivel 20 Lo tendras en tu Ekipo Ranger!! Felicitaciones Haz cumplido tus 4 misiones con exito, es hora de premiarte con una piedra u objeto evolutivo Asi que pedime cualquiera. Esperare con ansias tu mensaje Una pregunta n.n Te importaria que te agregara en el MSN? Ademas, tengo algunas dudas sobre la wiki y me das pereza enviarlas todas por la discusion XD Byee =3 мαятιтαα ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαя? ♥ x3 Konbanwa kang-san~ Bien, va bien, no anda abandonada del todo. Organizé un rol, se unieron personas pero creo qe no saben rolear :3 Bien, bien bien... Toma la medalla~ Sayonara~ мιкυ... ¡¡ℓα нєяєη¢ια кαgαмιηє ѕєяà мíα!! ~¢αιριяιηнα~ 20:14 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Kurumiru NB.png> Nivel 20 Lo tendras en tu Ekipo Ranger!! me ganaste ewe muy merecidamente!!! TwT aqui va la medalla de generacion en generacion xD Archivo:Medalla_Dragón.png PD:Hago mucho drama cuando entrego la medalla xD [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'Hatake']] 23:20 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Haz cumplido con Exito Tu mision!! Archivo:Moguryuu NB.png> Nivel 25 Lo tendras en tu Ekipo Ranger!! PD: conectate mas en el msn xD yo siempre estoy, estoy con la cuenta de mi hermano XDDDD Medalla Ganaste tu medalla ahora dame el tsutajaa q me deves xq respondi la pregunta Warrior Fantom 23:38 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Lider: Como Lider del Gimnasio te otorgo la Medalla Bosque que demuestra tu victoria frente a mi y te hago entrega de la MT22 Rayo Solar. PD:Quiero ganar la medalla 6 y sofia sigue sin conectarse ¬w¬ [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 00:17 13 nov 2010 (UTC) ewe Aun no termino!!!!!!! No puedes hacerlo ahorita xDDDDDDDD, SEGURO LE QUIERES GANAR A GERMAN XDDDD Bueno cuando termino te aviso!!!! PD: yo hice el sprite de Cortney x333, Todo lo ke hago por ustedes y ni un premio xD, mentira pero german me dio a escojer x3333 Oye Porque tenes la medalla reliquia?? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 00:44 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Listo ya termine ahora recien puedes!!! Perdiste denuevo tiene que ser uno por 1 al secuas 1 lo derrotaste pero al secuas 2 ya no pudiste!!!, Emplea ke pokemons contra ke pokmons ewe, 1 pokemon no es tan fuerte para vencer a todo un ekipo!!! suerte para la proxima el resultado de la batalla fue que has perdido, quilava y houndoom perdieron contra walrein, pero blaziken logro ganarle, pero perdio contra umbreon, shandera gano a tu umbreon y a ninetales, pero perdio contra raichu, aracnine gano a raichu y a meganium, siento que hubieses perdido, mejor suerte para la proxima, pero te dejo esto por haberme retado llamasferaArchivo:Llamasfera.png keyko, alguien tiene un fosforo? haz ganado es verdad lo que dicen, si no lo logras a la primera, vuelvelo a itentar, eres muy fuerte y se ota que haz entrenado duro, por ero te recompenzo con la medalla del gimnasio de ciudad festejo Archivo:Medalla_Rejiendo.png ademas de la mt 38 llamarada. -buena suerte, ten cuidado en la cadena hollow, tiene muchas trampas y pokemón muy fuertes, estoy seguro que si no tienes cuidado terminaras topandote conmigo o con otro de los lideres en alguna cueva, ya que ahi es donde algunos entrenamos, buena suerte y acaba con ellos¡ keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? COMO TENES LA MEDALLA FANTASMA(LA RELIQUIA) Y LLEGASTES A KEYKO?¡?¡?[[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 15:10 15 nov 2010 (UTC) Oye kang: Donde esta el laboratorio pokémon? RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 22:18 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Oye!! Archivo:Kurumayu NB.png No ha evolucionado, evoluciona por amistad y estando en la caja pokemon no creo que se lleven muy bien XD ademas le falta subir 1 nivel XD una cosa no importa si era para mujer no me pongas ahi y otra cosa NO ME LLAMES LUIS PORFAVOR es mi primer nombre y no me gusta lo puse de usuario LUISINAL porque mi primita que me hizo el usuario queria molestarme 22:26 16 nov 2010 (UTC) kan puedo? Puedo retarte a ti??? eske sofi no se conecta hace 3 milenios eso es ineficaz =( para los ke kieren vivir su aventura ademas hay mas usuarios :D Ya se! Puedo con Archivo:Squirtle_NB.pngcomo inicial? dame el huevo en mi discusión --RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 22:49 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Puedo? Puedo entrar en tu pokenovela? porfavor Chico Electrico Psiquico Nombre: Brayan Archivo:Kadabra_NB.pngArchivo:Abra_NB.png Obj. equipado: Cuchara torcida Historia: Es un niño que vive con sus padres, es muy inteligente y gracioso =) espera, chico elctrico no se puede Chico Psíquico RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 00:52 17 nov 2010 (UTC) 2 cosas 1. es Brayan ¬¬ 2. ya lo cambie el de elecrico RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 01:03 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Kan Oye kan una pregunta: ¿Puedo crear un centro de intercambio pokémon? Para que todos cambien sus pokémon ejemplo: Ofrezco a... Archivo:Cara_de_Combee.png-Lv -(firma de entrenador) Ofrecimientos Yo por (pokémon 2) por (pokémon 1) (firma) Y asi hasta que el entrenador eliga cual ofrecimiento RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 18:16 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Kan Oye kan una pregunta: ¿Puedo crear un centro de intercambio pokémon? Para que todos cambien sus pokémon ejemplo: Ofrezco a... Archivo:Cara_de_Combee.png-Lv12 -(firma de entrenador) Ofrecimientos Yo por (pokémon 2) por (pokémon 1) (firma) Y asi hasta que el entrenador eliga cual ofrecimiento RangerArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 18:16 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Esos pokes No es por nada pero... ESOS POKEMON SON UNA MIERDA NO HAY NINGUNA IMAGEN DE ELLOS EN ACCION SOLO HAY UNA PERO HAY DOS LEDIAN! Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 20:41 22 nov 2010 (UTC) :D GRACIAAAS!!! :D ME ENCANTAA nwn xDD Con mucho gusto seguiré el rincón de la comunidad. Le are un labado de cara. Oye.. no es muxo pedir k si me puedes canviar los pows? Es decir.. kmo me kanvie la cuenta, kitarselos a mi antigua cuenta y ponermelos en esta. Si no kieres no pasa nada.. k editare el rincon de la comunidad con esta cuenta y ya ta. Gracias x todo! PD: ESTA WIKIA ES LA MEJOR! SUPERARA A PE! PD2: FORÇA BARÇA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PD3: ¡¡¡AGUILA ROJAAAAAAAA!!! Dєa∂★Pichu' 'chu~ 17:28 30 nov 2010 (UTC) Ejem! Tengo una idea para sistemas de batallas usemos el Pokemon indigo es lo mejor que se me ocurrio Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 02:51 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Pero... Es que ahora hay peleas online y la verdad es mejor que este sistema que tenemos ¿no crees? Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 15:02 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Mira en la novela destacada, LADEC pusistes los sprites de Carlos y Barbara. Tenias que haberlo dejado con Sonic porque es el contrario de Carlos y si lees el titulo de la novela es Las Aventuras de Equipos CONTRARIOS. por lo tanto deberian ser Carlos y Sonic que era como estaba. [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~']] 14:54 8 dic 2010 (UTC) OWO ' ME ENCANTARON MUCHISIMO EN SERIO GRACIAS ' ' LOS CAMBIARE DE INMEDIATO '--Usuario:Meganium1530 y.... te aclarare algo si no has dado cuenta barbara dejo de ser personaje principal ( junto con blaze/belen ) y en su lugar lo tomaron carlos y sebastian/sonic ¿ entiendes ? --Usuario:Meganium1530 p.d: despues necesitare tu ayuda pero sera cuando termine la 1era temporada que no se como terminara quiero a churine, la respuesta es 548 alguien averigua quien soy 15:00 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola!!! :DDDD Holaa!! ya estoy aqui!! n.n bueno... ahora que hago?? :S --Suziie!!~♥~ Deceas algo?? 00:22 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Pokémon inicial ¿Ir al Moneco?? O.o ¿como es eso? ._. ... --Suziie!!~♥~ Deceas algo?? 00:49 21 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: Siento mucho si es una pregunta algo tonta u.u" Gracias!! n.n Gracias, gracias!! enserio muchas gracias n.n --Suziie!!~♥~ Deceas algo?? 00:59 21 dic 2010 (UTC) n.n 1. Mmmmm... sii!! quiero entrar!! *-*. 2. que sere??... entrenadora, como se llamara?? ni idea!! xd con que estilo?? Estilo?? O.o que es eso??? ._. Puedo aparecer en ella?? mmmmmmmmm.... xDD!! que pregunta!! claro que si!, Te podria ayudar?? Sii!! :DDD --Suziie!!~♥~ Deceas algo?? 02:45 21 dic 2010 (UTC) LOL X3 Es que mika me dijo de un programa especial que es via internet yme hice la imagen transparente devido al cambio de fondo e-e. Es el Pain no se que xD Ya me tengo que ir asi qe dew! PD: NO hay problema con mi personaje xD [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~']] 19:01 21 dic 2010 (UTC) kan tu novela esta buenisima,gracias por el sprite y la verdad queria el de saltar pero ya que xD mentira ._. --JA 20:19 22 dic 2010 (UTC) ewe Como quieras kangis! ED, -w-..pero no olvides poner que son mios al final de cada episodio que los pones ewe...bueno atte :--'Neku Sakuraba (~) I need Blood , oh espera xD eso era otro dialogo , Preguntame algo! Come on!' 18:19 23 dic 2010 (UTC) KAN! x3 Hola e.e te queria decir que quiero un Shroomish pero no esta en la zona planta!! Como lo consigo? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98| Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~']] 19:35 23 dic 2010 (UTC) :D Muchisimas gracias Kan :D. Ojala qe pueda pagartelo de algun modo :D Kan! Muchas Gracias!! Aunque no quiero usar trucos ewe y..la pagina de wikidex es bien vieja xDD igual de todos modos muchas gracias. Y también quiero disculparme (Insultos-Enojos etc.) y Gracias por la medalla n-n. Ya subi el transparente de Jose, y sobre Rival amistoso pues.. ya tengo al amistoso y al rival rival ^^U pero si quieres puedo hacerte aparecer en algun cap =D. Y ahora te vuelvo a poner en mi lista de amigos y desbloquearte del msn xD Cuando necesites algo dime ^^ [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~''']] 19:58 25 dic 2010 (UTC) ewe Kan XD es que me di cuenta y el usuario destacado es ari pero ella no edita mucho .-. asi que no se si te parezca pero q tal si pones a lion como el usuario destacado? eweJA 03:15 28 dic 2010 (UTC) .___. ah xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD no sabia ._.JA 03:21 28 dic 2010 (UTC) ... No hay problema solamente la edite 2 veces pero dejame algoYo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 16:47 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Kan Pregunta estupida xD mi equipo se reiniciara o seguire con el mismo? .___. [[User:KingDragon 5|►►►King...]] '● [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|''Yes?◄◄◄ '']] 17:19 28 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: Ahora me doy cuenta que estoy en KingDragon 5 .________. y no en King457 ._____. Una cosa Conectate a Msn .-. PD: La Zona Safari seguira Pero No se dividira Ahi estarn pokemons que no se puedan atrapar afuera :3 como kanghaskan, Pinsir, Dratini, esos.. Porygon.. Pokemons Especiales Despues veremos eso, por ahora al Msn! Kan! Que tal si ponemos las tablas de Equipos de Wikidex en la wiki? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~']] 20:09 28 dic 2010 (UTC) wii Claro me encargare de las plantillas!! y mi equipo sera: Archivo:Bulbasaur_NB.png(Macho) Archivo:Hatoppo_NB.png(Macho) Archivo:Doredia_NB.png(Hembra) Archivo:Breloom_NB.png(Macho) Archivo:Pikachu_NB.png(Macho) Archivo:Jolteon_NB.png (Macho) Archivo:Germán2.png 12 años,amistoso y amigable, le gusta ayudar a la gente y le encantan los Planta,Electrico y Fuego (pero se especializa en todos). [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~']] 20:20 28 dic 2010 (UTC) LOL! [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~']] 21:01 28 dic 2010 (UTC)xD ok no hay problema kan tengo una propuesta relacionado con mi novela....no se si la aceptas pero sugiero que haya un evento un dia en especifico ( ahi voy a ver cual, por que lo iba a poner el dia en que se escribio el 1er cap. pero se escribio el dia 2 de noviembre.... o sea esperar al dia 2 de nov. del 2011.... no vale la pena...) en que se repartan a los personajes principales de la novela ( barbara, carlos, sebastian, belen ) y que tengan los mismos mov. que en la historia, y que esten pendientes de la 2da temporada, por que cuando evolucione uno de los 4, ese pokemon evoluciona tambien ( ej. el eevee color leafeon evolucionaria al mismo tiempo que barbara ¿ entiendes ? ) bueno eso era ( sorry por escribirlo tan largo =S )--Usuario:Meganium1530 oops lo siento ^^U lo hare de un pispas --Usuario:Meganium1530 Hey!! Kan ya hice las Plantillas!! Me salieron despues de leer en wikipedia comprendi y ahora sirven :3 Solo mira mi pagina de usuario PD: Conectate al msn ahora si no me voy la ultima vez me tuve ke ir u.u Pero conectate para hablar sobre el proyecto :D [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?]] 23:32 28 dic 2010 (UTC) ._. kan como hago la ficha pokemon de evento xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD JA 00:35 29 dic 2010 (UTC) aqui van barbara *Nombre: barbara *Sprite: Archivo:Kan_Eevee_Leafeon.png *Ataques cola de hierro, energibola, atraccion, as aereo *Habilidad defensa hoja *Naturaleza amable * amor ball *Objeto equipado *Cinta cinta relax *nivel 50 *Entrenador original LADEC *ID 1530 belen ( cambiara de nombre en la 2da temporada ) *Nombre belen ( cuando evolucione se cambiara a blaze ) *Sprite Archivo:Kan_Eevee_Espeon.png *Ataques envite igneo, resplandor, sol matinal, fuego fatuo *Habilidad absor. fuego *Naturaleza docil *Pokéball sueño ball *Objeto equipado tabla llama *Cinta cinta cabezada *nivel 50 *Entrenador original LADEC *ID 1412 carlos *Nombre carlos *Sprite Archivo:Kan_Eevee_Jolteon.png *Ataques electrocañon, rayo, excavar, velocidad extrema *Habilidad electricidad estatica *Naturaleza fuerte *Pokéball rapid ball *Objeto equipado tabla trueno *Cinta cinta alerta *nivel 50 *Entrenador original LADEC *ID 1812 sebastian ( igual que belen ) *Nombre sebastian ( despues cambiara a sonic ) *Sprite Archivo:Kan_Eevee_Sonic.png *Ataques rayo hielo ( no se si es que se puede poner ataques creados por que si fuera asi le cambiaria a rayo azul ), desenrollar, velocidad extrema, bola sombra ( despues en la 2da a electrocañon ) *Habilidad absor. electricidad *Naturaleza alocada *Pokéball super ball *Objeto equipado garra rapida *Cinta abatimiento *nivel 50 *Entrenador original LADEC *ID 1535 --Usuario:Meganium1530 KAN! EN EL EVENTO LADEC! QUIERO A CARLOS Y SONIC! :3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98| Germán-Kun ]]'' ~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~' 02:33 29 dic 2010 (UTC) kan ¿ puedo poner un lugar donde los usarios escojan por fa? --Usuario:Meganium1530 ah y... reserva a sonic y carlos para german--Usuario:Meganium1530 kan Quiero a Blaze/Belen en el evento de LADEC e_e [[User:KingDragon 5|''►►►King...]] '●''' [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|''Yes?◄◄◄ '']] 14:12 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Ya la lei ewe [[User:KingDragon 5|''►►►King...]] '●''' [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|''Yes?◄◄◄ '']] 16:01 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola.. Me agregas denuevo en el Team Wikia (?) xD Porfas quiero seguir ahi, es ke la ultima vez estaba muy enojado porque me copiaron la idea de una novela y no tenia derecho a hacer eso .-. Perdon xD Hare mas Plantillas .3. [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 16:10 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Kannn! :3 Hi amigo x3 Oye te queria preguntar como se consigue un Sneasel en la wiki? :33 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]]'' ~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~' 18:16 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Wola Hola Kan volvi Manos a la Obra ya estoy al Dia en todo y gracias por no quitarme los poderes de Administrador :D Dime que hago :D [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] 22:25 29 dic 2010 (UTC) ^^ Hola Kan, solo queria decirte graziie por invitarme a la Wiki (mi hermana me lo dijo) y tambien por invitarla a ella, la vdd es que se puso muy feliz cuando la invitaste (y eso me pone a mi igual muy feliz) ^^ --ღ Zooey ღ Necesitas algo?? ღ 19:48 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias y feliz año nuevo para ti tambien si alguna vez quieres algun diseño dejame un mensaje te puedo ayudar :). Firma: Señor pokémon 21:29 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Me voy... Por 4 dias de vacaciones cuando regrese volvere a editar con mas ideas y todo (H) Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 09:22 2 ene 2011 (UTC) que tal si... te parece organizar una entrega de premios a las mejores novelas como ya llevamos un año podriamos hacerlo Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 01:24 5 ene 2011 (UTC) ok y respecto a lo otro si me IBA '''pero prefiero terminar con lo empesado Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 17:53 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Em Ehh no edito VS porque estoy ocupado escribiendo la 1 pelicula xD pero pronto hare la de turtwig =P y no parece mala idea la de la novela pero dime de que puede tratar la novela? y me parece buena idea lo de usar imagenes de Ataques y caras MM. [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98| Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~']] 01:14 7 ene 2011 (UTC) kan en q puedo ayudar en el proyecto? XP JA 15:04 10 ene 2011 (UTC) ok ewe Respecto a eso... lo que sucede es qe me habia cambiado de tipo y cuando fui a cambiar a giovi por alex se me olvido cambiarme el tipo hay Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 15:24 10 ene 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok Kan no hay problema yo me encargo de eso [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|~~¡Habla conmigo aquí!~~''']] 17:27 10 ene 2011 (UTC) acepto la mision mi comandante!!!!!! xD lo siento.... siempre actuo asi por que en la terapia en que voy yo soy la recluta y mi tio es el instructor y siempre cuando me dan una mision la hago sin alegar jajajaja--Usuario:Meganium1530 que raro yo busco las imagenes tal cual en el buscador y no me las encuentra =S--Usuario:Meganium1530 ok hare el trabajo un 101% (?)JA 00:36 12 ene 2011 (UTC) ewe estas jugando pokemon online? JA 03:45 14 ene 2011 (UTC) *w* gracias!!!!!!!! ewe... si me disculpas hare las tareas de as que me diste jeje--¿ donde los coloco ? ewe KAN quiero aparecer en tu novela de ritchie algo asi e_e Archivo:ryuu2.png Nombre:jose (?) --JA 03:06 17 ene 2011 (UTC) YOPII Archivo:Lira_sprite.pngme llamare barbara ok? --Usuario:Meganium1530 Gracias Muchas gracias, me encanta =D...si a veces exagero los tonos nwnU Fer aligator 02:13 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Codigos de tablas Hola Kan veo que buscas como cambiar el color de tablas en el Common, yo te podría ayudar si me lo permites y si me dices de que color y exactamente que deseas para el wiki. --Dark en WikiDex 21:58 20 ene 2011 (UTC) hola y lo siento siento no haber leido tu solicitud de favor en verdad lo siento solo k no habia usado mi user desde hace mucho en cerio lo siento mucho pero siempre k kieras un diseño preferiblemente dimelo por el msn, encerio lo siento mucho. Señor pokémon 03:55 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Quisiera Hola kan cuanto tiempo queria preguntarte si puedo participar en el proyecto wikiaregion El destructor de planetas Darth Vader 19:00 3 abr 2011 (UTC)